Lost a Lover
by Brennangela12402510221
Summary: Booth is taking Hannah to the airport but Parker decides he wants to stay with Bones. Will an hour with Parker help Brennan sort out her feelings for Booth and will she tell him how she feels? Slightly songfic-ish. Set before Doctor in the Photo.
1. Chapter 1

Hey. So I heard this song today. It's called Lost a Lover by Drake Bell. I love it! And, like most things, I thought of Brennan and Booth. So while I'm on holiday from school my brain needs something to work on and process. Insert fanfiction here. So here it goes.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Bones. Sadly. I also don't own the song(s) mentioned in this story. But that's what FANFICTION is for! :D

Another day in my office working on paper work. I never realized how much I despise paper work. Irrational I know, but I still hate it. I suppose I could work in Limbo, it is what they pay me for.

She heard the footsteps before she even got up. It sounded like they were running. Why is there running in the lab? She was running through possibilities of why there is running in the lab when she collided with something. An eleven year old boy to be exact.

"Dr. Bones!" Parker cried.

"Oh! Hi Parker."

"Hi Bones!"

"No offense but, why are you here? Isn't it Thursday?" A surprised Brennan responded.

"I don't have school tomorrow and Mom has to work so she said I can stay with dad tonight! An out of breath Parker exclaimed.

"Oh. Where is your dad?" Brennan asked and as if on cue Booth walked in, with the ever present Hannah trailing.

"Hey Bones. Listen I have a favor to ask you." He said as soon as I was in ear shot.

"What do you need Booth?" I asked. This was the first time he's asked me for anything since we got back.

"Well, Hannah is going out of town for a couple of days and I wanted to give her a ride to the airport."

"But I don't see how that involves me." Brennan stated.

"Well if you would let me finish. Any way, Parker said he didn't want to go and he asked if he could stay with you. It won't be more than an hour, hour and a half at the most." He and his son both gave her their best Booth charm smile.

"Sure. How can I resist such a cute face?" She directed her line of sight towards Parker.

"Ha! Dad I told you I had a better charm smile!" Parker gloated at his father.

"Yeah, yeah. You're eleven it doesn't count." He told Parker. He looked at Brennan "Bones I really appreciate you watching Parker."

"Sure Booth, no problem." I told him and it really wasn't. The bones in storage could wait for another night.

"Parker, I want you to be on your very best behavior while you're with Bones, kapeesh?" Booth told his son in a fatherly tone.

"Yeah dad. I'll be very good." He said with the smile that he had given Brennan a few moments ago.

"Okay. Bye. I love you I'll see you in an hour." He told his son and started to turn toward Hannah again.

"Bye I love you too!"

"Bye Bones. Thanks again." He smiled at her. Not a Booth smile, but a smile none the less. She'd take all she could get these days.

"Bye Booth, Bye Hannah." I only said good bye to Hannah because I assumed you were suppose to say bye to all parties involved in a social interaction, not that I was an expert on social interactions.

"Bye Temperance!" She said as she grabbed Booth's hand and started to drag him toward the door.

"So Parker, what do you want to do?" Brennan asked, not really sure what an eleven year old boy likes to do for fun.

"Can I see your office?" He asked.

"Um, sure? I guess. Why do you want to see my office?" She wondered allowed, not really sure why he would want to see her office.

"Because I want to see if your office is as cool as Angela's is. Does yours have a huge TV in it?"

"No Parker. I don't have a television in my office. Just a computer, a desk and-

"Do have games on your computer?" Parker interrupted.

"I think it has solitaire on it."

"Cool. I love solitaire. Can I play?"

"Sure. Go ahead. I can finish some paper work while you play." Oh great paper work.

Again. I really hate paper work.

So does it suck? Reviews on it would be appreciated. But remember, the sole purpose is to 1) get some thoughts out of my head and 2) become better at spelling, grammar, the simple 6 and all that jazz. Knowledge is power and I would be happy to hear tips for improvement and such.

Thanks: Meme


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So thanks to everyone who read my last chapter! It makes me happy! This chapter took me a little longer because I couldn't decide how I wanted it to end plus I'm an idiot and could not for the life of me figure out how to upload this chapter. My friend was reading it and she was freaking out.

What do you think? Do YOU like the ending point for this chapter?

I think humming is the most annoying thing in the world. Next to paper work. Put those two together and you have one major headache.

"Um, Parker can you stop humming please?"

"Sorry Bones. I can't get this dumb song out of my head."

"It's alright Parker. Maybe if you listen to the song all the way through it might help get the song out of your head. I have internet if you would like to look it up on YouTube."

"Yeah, that might work. Do you mind?"

"No of course not Parker." Anything as long as I don't have to do any more paper work. And that god forsaking humming stops.

_Lost a lover, gained a friend_

Oh, it's one of those songs

_Can't afford all the love that I spend_

_You said you'd wait for me_

_But there's no commitment I see._

You don't even have a right to think about him like that, so just stop it right now. You and Booth weren't even more than partners. _You_ were the one who said no. _You_ were the one who said you can't love him. Well that came back and bit you in the ass, huh Temperance. Now he's with someone. Someone who hasn't broken his heart. Someone like Hannah. So there.

_Can't you see I'm in love with you?_

_Can't you see there's so much I do?_

_You keep my head spinnin' around_

_Oh, it's hard to keep my feet on the ground._

He doesn't see. He'll never see. That's probably best. As long as he's happy.

"Bones, I'm hungry. Can we go get something to eat?" Parker asked oblivious to her internal monolog.

"Sure Parker. Would you like to go to the diner?" Try to keep it together in front of Parker.

"Can I get pie?"

"Of course you can." He smiled a toothy smile. Excited by the mere prospect of pie. Just like his father.

"We can go as soon as I put these papers away."

"Okay, Bones. I gotta use the bathroom. I'll be back." Truthfully Parker didn't have to go but he thought Bones looked sad so he wanted to give her a moment alone. He is a very observant eleven-year old.

"Alright." She smiled. It was a false smile, the sort of smile that wouldn't even have fooled a social illiterate such as herself.

She just couldn't get the song out of her head. Or his face for that matter. It was all swirling around in that very busy place she called a mind. Bits of the song changed with the passing images of his face. The current image of that being of his smiling face. _Lost a lover, gained a friend. _The little part of rationality that she had been holding on to told her that he was never her lover. Only ever her friend. But he could have been more, so much more. Now he really doesn't even act like her friend. _Flash_. A different image. It's one of him when he was undercover as Tony. _Flash. _One of him singing hot blooded. _I thought our love would go on and on._ When he woke up from the coma. Then of when he was shot.The next of when he came to say good-bye to her at the airport. _Now I can't believe you're gone. _The images were changing faster now. The image of him standing on the steps of the Hoover. He looked so sad. _Like the heavens have no end. _The images are gone now. Now she just remembers.

She remembers what it felt like when he gave her the Christmas tree a few years ago. She remembers when she saved Booth from the Gravedigger. She also remembers the way she felt when he rescued her from the Gravedigger.. She remembers the feeling of shear terror when she got the call from the Gravedigger saying that she had Booth. Or when he took that bullet for her. She remembers the pure agony of having to stand there at his funeral, thinking that she was the reason for his death. She still feels her metaphoric heart crushing when she remembers his face when he sees Hannah. Or that gleam in his eye when he talks about her. She feels the pain in her cheeks from when she smiles at them, willing him to believe her pathetic attempt to be happy for him.

She was so caught up in her melancholy she didn't hear Parker enter her office.

"Bones, are you okay?" A hesitant Parker asked.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're crying."

So again what do you think? I think I like it. Kind of sad though. Well comments are appreciated. But when people just reading it the feeling is just pure awesomeness.

Thanks, Meme.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh man. I am dumb. I totally didn't even submit the chapter that I had UPLOADED! Oh sheesh. So yeah yikes.

_Previously:_

"_Bones are you okay?" a hesitant Parker asked._

"_I'm fine. Why would you ask?"_

"_Because you're crying."_

Oh great. You can't even hold it together in front of Parker. Nice.

"I'm sorry Parker."

"We don't have to go to the diner. I can just wait till my dad picks me up."

"NO! We can still go. I'm fine really. Let's go. Get your stuff." Try to hold it together; will you Temperance. You can cry when you're alone. Like you always do.

"Okay Bones. I'm ready. "Parker was still hesitant on whether Bones was okay or not, but he wasn't going to push it. But he had seen his mom cry and she said that all she needed was a hug to make her feel better. So instead of pushing into her business he just gave her a hug as they were walking towards the exit.

Brennan wasn't expecting the hug so it took her a minute to react. And before she knew it, the hug was over and Parker was just staring at her. She only managed to get out a quiet 'thank you' before she heard the voice of her best (girl)friend.

"Hello Sweetie! Oh! Hey baby Booth! What are you doing here?" The happy artist greeted her friend and the little boy that accompanied her.

"Hello Angela."

"Hey Ange. Booth had to drop Hannah off at the airport and Parker wanted to hang out here. " The anthropologist explained.

"Yeah. We were just about to go grab a bite to eat. I'm going to get pie." Parker chimed in.

"Sounds like fun." Angela was only paying half attention to the conversation at hand. She was too busy noticing the sad look and blood-shot eyes of her friend.

"Yeah. Would you and Jack like to come?" Parker offered. Maybe Bones would tell Angela what was wrong.

"Jack has a Cantilever meeting tonight. But I'll go. I'll meet you at the diner in 5?"

"Sounds good Ange. See you there."

Hmmm… what is wrong with Brennan? My guess it has something to do with a certain FBI agent. I will get to the bottom of this. Angela Montenegro-Hodgins declared to herself as she drove her minivan to the Royal Diner.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&&BB&&B&BB&&B&B&B3

Brennan and Parker were already at the diner when Angela arrived. She could tell something happened because they were sitting in an awkward silence. Oh yeah, something was up.

"Hey guys. Did you order already?" She asked as she pulled out the chair so she could sit down.

Brennan sighed. Silently thanking the god that she doesn't believe in that Angela had arrived. To say the car ride with Parker was an understatement.

"No we haven't. Do you know what you want or do you need a minute?" She answered her friend's question. "

No, I know what I want."

Brennan signaled to Abby, the new waitress, letting her know they were ready to order.

"What can I getcha?" She asked when she approached their table.

Parker ordered a cheeseburger with fries and a coke to drink. Angela ordered a chicken sandwich with lettuce, tomato, pickles and Heinz ketchup. It has to be Heinz she had said. Brennan ordered iced tea. She wasn't that hungry.

"Okay. I'll get that in." Abby told them.

As Abby was walking away Brennan got a phone call.

"Brennan."

"Hey Bones. How is everything?"

"Fine. We are at the diner."

"Okay. I…uh… I'm sorry to have to ask this but it might be a little longer than an hour. Like maybe closer to two hours. Hannah's flight got delayed. So I was going to hang out here and maybe grab some dinner with her. If you don't mind watching Parker for a little longer." He sounded odd.

"No problem. I don't mind"

"Thanks, Bones."

"Bye, Booth." She sighed and hoped he didn't hear it. This is going to be a long night. But she hung up before he could comment if he did hear it.

"So, Parker that was your dad. He said he would be a little late." She informed Parker.

"That's cool." He said

Brennan was about to answer when Abby came with the food.

"Great! I'm starving." Angela said. Parker and Brennan giggled.

"What? I'm serious!" Parker giggled again. Brennan just shook her head and smiled.

"I'm going to go wash my hands. I'll be back in a minute."

"Ok Parker." Angela told him. Finally. I might start to figure out what's wrong with Brennan.

So I stopped it here. Hmmm…. I'm not sure how I feel about it. But I would love to hear what you think about it.

Thanks, Meme


	4. Chapter 4

So it's been like forever since I've updated. Let me say I greatly apologize. I have ideas but they seem to fit better later in the story. And even though I have _no life _I still can't find time to write a chapter. But I think I have one now. But you'll let me know if it's not up to par right?

"_I'm going to go and wash my hands. I'll be back in a minute."_

"_Okay Parker."_

"So, sweetie, are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to pry it out of you."

"Angela, I don't want to talk about it." I probably should talk about it. The Lord knows I need to talk about it and the person I would normally talk about emotional things with is… unavailable.

"Brennan, you should talk about it." She says giving her the 'you-can't-deny-me-anything-because-I'm-pregnant' face.

"You know that face doesn't work on me, only Hodgins." She chuckled.

Angela laughed as well. "Good one sweetie. But don't think I forgotten we are definitely going to talk about it later."

Brennan sighed. "Okay."

Angela didn't have a chance to respond because at that moment Parker arrived. They ate in silence for awhile until Abby came to ask if they wanted anything else. And Parker, being a Booth, ordered pie. Angela laughed and Brennan smiled but then sighed. She hated to feel like this but it didn't mean the feeling went away. And it was all because of….

"Booth."

"DAD!" Booth Brennan and Parker said at the same time. Brennan's was less enthusiastic than Parker's.

"Hey Parks! Hi Bones, Angela."

"Hey Studly. How's it hangin?"

"Hey Booth. Did has plane leave okay?" She didn't hate Hannah no she actually thought they could be good friends, but she was just… jealous.

"Okay Parker, it's late and it's time to go. Bye guys." Booth said as he headed for the door.

"Bye Angela! By Doctor Bones." He gave Brennan a hug before he left the diner with his dad.

"Okay sweetie. Spill. What's going on?" Angela asked her friend as soon as she was sure both Booths had vacated the area.

So what do ya think? I'm not sure I like it much. Feed back is lovely. Thanks, Meme.


End file.
